Reflections
by Yoru-101
Summary: -Takes place after Brew-    Brew was a device that caused it's surroundings and inhabitants to be locked in time. When it was finally destroyed, it's lone prisoner was released. A prisoner with golden eyes that looks upon the world once more...
1. Chapter 1

Reflections

Soul Eater: Fan Fiction

Written by Yoru-101

**Chapter 1**

As Soul and Maka exited the swirling tornado known as Brew, Maka sighed in fatigue at a job not so well done. She knew she had tried her best and she knew Soul did too, but Mosquito was too strong. His powers were too unknown to her, and she didn't want Soul to get hurt again. She doubted that she could go through that ordeal again with her wits intact.

"How uncool" her weapon muttered, drudging through the snow," You okay, Maka?"

"I'm fine." She answered. She shivered. A chill suddenly crept up her spine.

She stopped dead in her tracks. This shiver didn't come from the cold; it came from an enormous soul that was more than 100 meters away.

"What's wrong Maka? You cold or something?" Soul asked, oblivious.

"I sense a huge soul nearby, Soul. And I'm not sure if it's on our side."

Soul instantly became alert and his muscles tensed in anticipation to the oncoming battle. He grinned his signature grin,

"Want to go check it out?" he asked, "I don't think the adrenaline has left my body just yet. You?"

Maka grinned in return, "I'm pumped up and ready to go,

"So what are we waiting for?"

As they approached the unknown soul, it seemed to almost buffer as they came near, each wave becoming stronger then the last.

By now Brew had dissipated behind them. Removing Eibons' invention from its core had caused it to return back to nothing but ruins once more.

When the soul finally came into Maka's view, she sensed such great despair that her heart clenched and she felt a horrible need to comfort whatever was feeling this intense sorrow.

The soul was enormous and tremendously strong. But at the same time it felt so weak that it was like glass; you could touch it and it would shatter to pieces.

A dark figure lay crouched in the centre, its face hidden from view. The body was wracked with sobs and the only audible noise that could be heard from it was the tiny whimpers that escaped the figure's hidden lips.

Soul had stopped grinning the moment he saw the sad figure. He glanced at Maka who was slowly walking towards the figure, eyes glazed as if she were in a trance.

"Stop Maka! We don't know if it's on our side yet!"

Maka ignored her partners plead, and continued walking forward.

"_How_ _could something so powerful be so sad?_" she wondered to herself. The figure was oblivious to her nearing presence, and from Maka's view she could tell that this figure was a woman, older than she. The figure was almost an adult with long black hair that streamed over her face like an inky curtain, hiding the face from view. Part of her hair was in a loose loop that only covered half of the back of her head.

The woman trembled with sadness. Maka knelt down slowly and silently, and put her hand on the woman's back.

The woman immediately jerked her head up to look at Maka, her golden eyes full of tears and surprise.

Soul jumped at the sudden movement of the woman, poised and ready for action. His muscles were tense, and his mind was on high alert.

But after a moment the woman didn't move. He eyed the woman warily. It didn't look like she meant any harm…_yet._

"Who are you?" the woman asked fearfully.

"I'm called Maka and that's my partner Soul over there." She gestured to Soul, who glared.

"Who are you? And why are you so sad?" The woman only jerked at the questions. Her golden eyes grew wide with tears and sadness.

"They're gone, they're all gone." She looked up at Maka with a look of shock on her pale face,

"I don't know who I am."

Maka furrowed her brows, "_Amnesia?_" Maka pondered thoughtfully. She wracked her mind with possible answers. She glanced around her. Her gaze fell over the ruins of Brew. Her eyes widened. "Brew!" She deduced out loud, making the woman flinch. She yelled over to Soul.

"She's got amnesia! And I think that Brew was the cause!" Soul nodded in the distance. Made sense.

"Do you remember anything? Anything all?" Maka inquired. The woman paused, tentative. Her golden eyes wandered up to Maka's face, her emerald eyes filled with pity, and a strong sense of justice. She looked trusting enough.

"I only remember feeling like I lost everything." The woman started slowly, tears slowly streaming down her face. Her hands, covered in black fabric, came up to her pale face as she wiped her eyes. She sobbed quietly, her only other sounds being the quiet sobs that shook her body.

Maka was stumped with the lack of information. Without any sort of clue it would be impossible to figure out her she was. Maka then spoke.

"Maybe someone at Shibusen would know who you are." She said optimistically.

"Shi-busen?" the woman murmured between hiccups. She tried to rhythm her breathing. Maka helped the woman to her feet, and slowly walked towards Soul, who by now was waiting impatiently.

"To Shibusen then?" he asked, having heard everything. Maka nodded.

"The others must already be there by now."

The strange woman started to calm down by this point, reducing her heart wrenching sobs to a few whimpers and some hiccups, but overall staying silent.

"I should tell Shinigami-sama and that we're on our way." Maka pulled out a pocket mirror. She started to phone her principal, breathing on the glass, writing in the numbers with her warm fingers. She pressed it to her ear and let it ring a few times until she heard the recording of a familiar high pitch voice, ** YO! I am away from my mirror right now. I will reply as soon as I can ne? **

Maka shrugged. She understood why he would be away

"Oh well," Soul sighed, "I guess we'll have to tell him when he gets back."

Maka nodded in agreement, but noticed that the woman was staring at her. She moved to put the mirror in her pocket, and saw that the woman's eyes followed it. Curious, Maka held it out to her.

"Would you like to see it?" said Maka gently, not seeing any harm. The woman looked up cautiously, her hair falling over her face, restricting her view. She nodded, and took the mirror slowly. She peered into it, and gazed at her reflection. A soft smile came to her face.

"I think," she started slowly, "that I like mirrors."

Soul and Maka looked at each other, and then they both burst into laughter. The woman's confused look only made them laugh harder, even as they tried to tell her what was so funny. Maka regained her composure first.

"W-what a thing to remember," she said through breaths, "that-that tells us absolutely n-n-n-nothing." And she started to laugh again.

The woman pouted, pursing her pale lips, "Well so-orry, it's not as if I get to choose what I remember."

She looked at her feet, not wanting to meet their eyes. By the time the pair calmed down, Shibusen had already come into view. The woman looked in awe at her newfound surrounding, giving coos of appreciation and astonishment.

Maka waved. There were three dark figures in the distance.

"Liz, Patty," she started, but before she could finish, she saw the woman make a bee-line towards the third figure. Upon reaching him, she grasped his arms tightly in her hands, almost in desperation. It was as if she never wanted to let go.

"Kid," she smiled warmly with tears forming.

Kid blinked in confusion. He looked at Maka for help.

Maka walked over to the woman, put her hand on her shoulder and asked the obvious question,

"Do you know Kid?" Maka looked at Kid as if to ask the same question.

The woman blinked a few times, confused. She squinted at Kid, scrutinizing every inch of his face, his clothes. The woman gradually released the pressure on Kid's arms. She stood, and whispered something quieter than anyone could hear, and backed away slowly.

Nobody had noticed that from the moment the unknown woman had touched Kid, Liz transformed into her gun form and Patty armed her sister at the mysterious girl's head. As the girl backed away and the sisters retained their wariness, Patty remarked dangerously,

"Your eyes look similar."

Kid studied the girl. He knew he had never seen her before, for a Shinigami never forgets anything.

"Who is she?" Kid asked inquisitively, without taking his eyes off the stranger.

"We don't know," Maka answered quietly, "and neither does she for that matter. We think Brew erased her memory."

"Brew?" Kid murmured, and paused. "Sounds logical."

He glanced at the woman. She had backed away from him and started to twiddle her fingers. She kept giving him furtive glances, and every time their golden eyes met, she would look away quickly and mutter to herself incoherently.

"Do you think anyone at Shibusen would know who she is?" Maka gestured at the woman and then back to Kid. She seemed generally concerned on the woman's identity. Bu then again this was Maka they were talking about. Maka couldn't help putting her nose into everything.

Kid had made a mental note about that when they first met.

"Well," Kid started, "If anyone would know, it would be either my father…"

The woman glanced up, "and Professor Stein. And since my father's not here right now," The woman drooped unnoticeably "I suggest we go see Professor Stein immediately."

Maka nodded, and gestured for the woman and Soul to follow. The woman nodded and silently obeyed. Her eyes kept to the floor.

Her behavior towards his person was strange, Kid thought, which only furthered his, and he supposedly, Maka's, curiosity.

As they ventured towards the living quarters of Professor Stein, Kid took their time to ask the unknown female some questions. At first she seemed a bit nervous, but after a while she eased up to his presence.

"You really don't know who you are?" he had asked. She had shaken her head vigorously.

"Do you know anything about yourself? Anything at all?" he pestered.

She looked away, "I do know…" She started, and started twiddling her fingers again.

"I do know one thing."

She said quietly,

"But it's stupid." She finished.

"And what might that be?"

She sighed, wanting to give up the supposedly useless information.

"Please?" he asked again, gentler this time. He peered around her, trying to meet her eyes. She stared at him for a moment, her golden eyes drifting between his eyes and his hair stripes, until she finally nodded and agreed.

"I know that I like…" she paused for a moment supposedly changing her mind, "I like…mirrors." she said quietly.

"Mirrors." Kid stated, letting the word roll off his tongue, "That's it?" He chuckled.

She pouted at his response, "I told you it was stupid." She looked away from him.

"No, no, no, it's not that." Kid waved his hands in the "no" gesture.

"I was just thinking of a name we could give you. So, like, a name until we find out what your real name is?"

She stopped pouting and looked at him incredulously.

"A name?" she asked quietly, "You're going to give me a name?"

He nodded smiling, "Only a temporary one, until you find out your real one."

She looked down at her twiddling fingers and smiled, "Thank you." She said quietly.

Kid cleared his throat and stopped walking.

"Attention everyone," he announced, "I propose we give our new friend a name. One that suits her-"

"Martha!" Patty interrupted.

"No!" Kid argued, "I already have one in mind."

The nameless woman giggled.

"So, what is it?" Soul asked, impatient as always. Maka rolled her eyes.

"I propose," Kid regained his announcer voice, "that we name her…" he paused for effect. The others groaned.

"Toki." He said, with a smile on his face.

Soul chuckled, "It's perfect."

Liz patted Kid on the back, looming over him, "Good choice, it really suits her."

Maka looked at the new "Toki", who had a small smile on her face and was blushing a little from the attention. Maka extended her hand, "Shall we go then, Toki?"

Toki nodded, and took her hand.

"Yes," she replied, "I would very much like that."

Maka smiled contagiously and continued on.

END OF CHAPTER ONE?

/Author's Note/

AAAHHHHHHAAAAAAAAA IT'S FINALLY ON THE INTERNET.

I am not very charismatic. No I am not. But here it goes anyways.

….U-u-ummmm…H-hi there? Readers? I'm not used to this at all, see? I've been a loyal reader for YEARS. Ah-hah…

And fanart would also be appreciated….I'm an artist myself you see….This whole story came out of one drawing. It's kinda how I come up with things. I daydream too much. Anyways, please enjoy responsibly. NO FLAMES OR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND GUT YOU LIKE A FISH.

Please Read and Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Reflections

Soul Eater: Fan Fiction

Written by Yoru-101

Chapter 2

By the time they reached Stein's place, the grinning sun had already begun to dose off. Kid knocked on the door.

"Professor Stein? Are you here? We have someone we wish for you to look at." The group waited a few moments, until they heard the familiar "whirrs" of squeaky wheels approaching the door. The door opened, showing the professor sitting backward on his usual chair, an unlit cigarette hanging from his mouth unshaven face. He propped his head against his hand lazily.

"Anything I can do for you, students?"

Maka spoke first.

"We'd like you to have a look at our friend Toki." Maka said, filling him in on the details.

"Interesting," Stein commented, giving Toki an once-over. A malicious glint appeared in his eye.

"I'd love to dissect you." He said menacingly, his voice rising with excitement.

Toki looked at Kid with confusion, and a bit of fear. She shuffled closer to him, feeding quick glances at Professor Stein and whispered, "Is he always like this?"

"Pretty much," Kid replied nonchalantly.

'Oh' she mouthed, letting her eyes be redirected at Stein.

"Well then, come inside students, and I'll have a look at her."

Stein led them to a small room with many chairs. The doctor clasped Toki on her thin shoulder (earning a fearful gasp from Toki) and asked everyone except her to wait.

"A medical examination is a private procedure. We will fill you in on the important details when we have finished." The group nodded, and Toki reluctantly walked behind Stein as he led her to the examining room.

The examining room was a small yet organized room with a single white bed with crisp sheets. Though the room smelled sickeningly sweet, it did not carry a foreboding feeling.

"Sit anywhere you like," Stein instructed, and Toki quietly did so.

"So," started Stein, "no memory eh?"

Toki nodded.

"That's too bad. Makes it a bit harder to find people who know you."

Toki noticed a flash appear in the doctor's eyes behind his glasses, but as soon as it appeared it vanished.

Stein steadied himself.

"I'm going to use Soul perception. Do you mind?"

Toki shook her head. She didn't even know what it was.

"Good"

Stein cracked his fingers, cracked his neck and adjusted his screw.

Toki instantly felt the air change around her. The Soul perception had definitely begun.

Stein began to mutter to himself, inconvenient to Toki until she heard, "interesting" escaped from his lips.

"What is?" she inquired.

The air pressure changed back to normal. Stein smirked.

"You're more than you appear to be, my dear."

Toki cocked her head questioningly until Stein informed her that they were done. When she ventured for an answer, he merely replied,

"I hate telling things twice. I will tell you when we see the others."

And she followed him out of the room.

Maka felt impatient. Why should she be? But then again, why _shouldn't _she be. This was Prof. Stein for crying out loud! Not that Toki wasn't injured or anything, she was just impatient. Maka grumbled. She was acting like Soul. She looked towards her partner; Soul was impatient, but then again he always was. Maka was obviously curious, but then again who wouldn't be? She was the only interesting thing happening at the moment, and she didn't seem like a bad person.

Meanwhile, Liz and Patty watched Kid shuffle his feet, twiddle his fingers and brush imaginary dust off his clothes. When Patty asked what the matter was, he merely replied, "She feels so familiar."

Both Thompson's had nothing to reply to that, and as such were rendered speechless. Then, all of a sudden, Kid stood up.

"They're back." He said.

In an instant everyone was at there feet, waiting to hear the news and quench their curiosity.

"Well?" said Soul.

Maka 'Maka-chopped' him.

"Stop being rude," she said shortly. She looked at Stein as if to ask the same thing with her eyes. Stein grinned.

"She certainly is an interesting one. A weapon that is."

The group was in shock. A **weapon? **

A billion questions swam through their heads. Why wasn't she at Shibusen? Did Shinigami-sama know? Where's her meister? Did she even have one?

As the questions clamored loudly through the group's brain, Stein interrupted their thoughts.

"But it gets even better. She's a Death Scythe."

There was a silence, followed by a tidal wave of questions annexed at both Stein and Toki.

Toki was confused by all of this. A _weapon_? A _Death Scythe_? _What the hell was a __**Death Scythe**__? _

She felt as though she were an alien dropped on an unsuspecting planet. Her new friends chatted on,

Toki interrupted them.

"What's a weapon?" she asked Stein.

"Well…" he began, turning his screw thoughtfully, but was soon interrupted by Soul.

"A weapon is a person with the ability to change into a weapon." He held out his arm. A flash of light overwhelmed him, and he transformed. Maka caught him with ease, and started where he left off.

"All weapons need to have a meister." She said,

"I'm Soul's and he's mine." She said with a smile, and a small blush appeared on her face.

Toki looked at Stein, the incredulous look never leaving her face. Stein leaned towards her, "Do you think you can do anything like that?"

Toki paused. She'd never seen anything like that before. At least, she didn't remember seeing anything like it. Though a gentle nagging at the back of her mind told her they weren't lying.

Although she was doubtful, she answered Stein, "I'll try, I suppose."

Liz and Patty stepped forward; they finally had their chance to make it up to the new girl. They felt guilty about pointing a gun at her, and they wanted to do something to make up for it.

"We can help you, if you like" Liz said hopefully.

Toki nodded, gratefully. She was going to need all the help she could get.

Their happy moment was interrupted by Stein, who then cleared his throat.

"Could you do it outside," he asked, "I don't want you to break anything, and I'm getting tired. Do you mind?" he yawned loudly.

"No problem," said Maka, saluting. Soul returned to his original state.

"Thanks a lot Professor." She said while leaving.

"Good night." replied Stein, as the children exited. He closed the door behind them.

"They really have no idea, do they?" He chuckled to himself as the darkness of his home devoured him.

Uhu 3

That's right. I'm cool.

I uploaded.

Just do you know, this is entirely new to me. You know, the whole "Author" business.

I'm usually the one that reads and draws pretty pictures for the ones that wrote it. (I'm not being *cough* sneaky and secretly making you all draw pretty things for me.

Also, depending on the lovely reviewers, I might upload my preliminary and final sketches for the characters (mainly Toki).

Like, what their outfits look like and so forth.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Please Read and Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Reflections

By: Yoru-101

When they got outside, it was night. The sleeping moon shone lazily in the sky, sending out his cool moonlight to envelop the rooftops of Death City. Toki shook her head of cobwebs, and tried to focus herself on the task at hand. Liz noticed this, and slowed down a little to reach her stride.

"We can do it in the morning, if you're tired."

Toki nodded gratefully, and yawed silently. She put her head on Liz's shoulder. Liz smiled and nudged Kid, who (unbeknownst to Toki) had been watching.

"Can she stay with us tonight?" Liz asked quietly, not wanting to disturb Toki, "Maka and Soul only have an apartment, and we have tons of rooms!"

Kid thought about it for a moment and nodded and continued walking, having her in the house would help him figure out why she seem so familiar.

Liz looked back and noticed Patty dosing off as well. She had made a good decision.

Maka then took this peaceful time to study their new addition. The moonlight highlighted her pale skin, and her sleepy golden eyes kept drifting in and out of view. She was tall, Maka realized. Almost, if not the same height as Liz. Her outline was slightly dirty, and dark, a well worn long jacket fell from her elbows, and nearly traipsing across the ground. She wore a simple Japanese dress (Maka wracked her studious mind to find the word _kimono_) in a matching black belt that Maka thought appropriate.

"_She looks really good in black._" Maka thought. _"But it looks as though she's mourning for something"_

Toki's hair was long and black, and in an unfamiliar hairstyle. Her long bangs fell over her eyes to shape her face, letting them gather just below her shoulders. Her hairstyle was strange, yet it for some reason Maka thought it suited her. A loose bun wrapped half of the back of her head (though a bit loose from the day's events) and the rest was left to hang, straight down her back. She was a pretty girl, and the moonlight seemed to highlight her features. She looked a little older now, under the moonlight, than she did earlier that day, but Maka chalked it up to fatigue. There was a lot to do tomorrow, and Maka was looking forward to it.

Toki let her thoughts drift from her. She was too tired to think. Her brain was shutting down, and she was hungry. But, her body concluded that her fatigue was stronger than her hunger, and she proceeded to doze off on Liz's shoulder, still walking.

As the group split into two, Maka and Soul headed towards their apartment and Kid, Liz, Patty and Toki to the Death Manor. Kid was trying to figure out the tiny twinge of familiarity he felt when he was with Toki. He couldn't shake the feeling from him.

The moment they entered the manor, Toki slipped off of Liz, and onto a nearby couch, not even bothering to look at her surroundings. The older Thompson smiled as she and Patty left for their respective rooms, and Kid doing the same.

Toki lay in bed, slowly drifting off to sleep, and her last thought was of anticipation of the upcoming new day.

Kid awoke the next morning with bags under his eyes. The reason he couldn't sleep last night was because of Toki! All night he had wracked his brain, searching for clues. Yet one thing stood out more then anything and that one thing forbade his slumber. Without even bothering to change out of his pajamas, Kid rushed down to the couch where Toki was sleeping to wake her up. As he was speeding down the stairs, he found Toki spinning and smiling in front of a full length mirror that was used to contact his father when he was at home. Kid stopped dead in his tracks as Toki posed and laughed at her reflection. Then she turned and noticed him.

"I didn't notice you there." She smiled at him and turned back to her mirror.

Kid just stood there, but was soon shaken from his stupor.

"YOU'RE NOT SYMMETRICAL!" he screamed at her.

Toki stopped and looked at him.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

Kid breathed, trying to regain his composure which he just couldn't find.

"Your hair, your clothes, everything isn't symmetrical about you!"

Toki was silent, but then she smiled.

"Come here." She ordered quietly. He did so.

She brought him to the mirror and made him look at his reflection.

"See how there are two of you?" she said gently, "Now, no matter what you're wearing," She twirled, "You're symmetrical!"

Kid eyes widened. Why hadn't _he_ thought of this? His eyes glittered with new knowledge and appreciation. Tears streamed down his face, "That's…..that's so beautiful" he said through sobs. "I've never thought of it that way." He choked.

Kid twirled and posed in front of the mirror. Toki did the same. They both smiled at each other. Kid's newfound appreciation for her blossomed. It was the beginning of a very beautiful, symmetrical relationship.

/Author's Note/

Hah. It had to be done.

Seriously. Why hasn't anyone thought of this before?

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you have any questions or comments regarding my story, feel free to post me a review. I will get back to you as soon as I can.

Please read and review 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Reflections

By Yoru-101

Grumpy, Liz woke up and tired.

However, today they would find out what kind of weapon Toki was. At least, that was what she hoped. Deep down Liz secretly wanted her to be a gun, but she knew that the chances were slim. Liz sighed sleepily. Couldn't hurt to dream, could it?

As she walked down the stairs, she paused, noticing Toki and Kid posing in front of a mirror. She shrugged it off. It was too early and she'd seen weirder things in the Death Mansion. As she continued on, a creak in the floor boards caused her to give away her location to Toki and Kid.

Toki glanced in Liz's direction and smiled.

"Good morning Liz." She said happily.

"G'morning" was Liz's muffled reply.

Liz made her way to the kitchen where she lay out two bowls of cereal. One for herself and one for Patty. The younger Thompson would destroy the entire kitchen herself trying to find the cereal in her sleepy state, so Liz did it out of convenience's sake. Liz peeked out of the kitchen.

"You want anything Toki?"

"Yes please, anything's fine" came the reply.

Liz nodded, and made her way to the fridge. She reached in to search for some food, but with Kid being a shinigami and such, he didn't need all that much.

"He could at least go grocery shopping or something." Liz grumbled. " There are other people in this house, you know"

She grabbed some eggs from the fridge and quickly made some omelettes. Liz crossed her fingers and hoped the eggs weren't expired.

After a while, Toki smelled something wonderful coming from the kitchen. She couldn't remember the last time she ate, but then again, it wasn't as if she could. Toki stopped her posing, and almost hypnotically made her way to the table. Her stomach growled noisily. The second she sat down, Liz appeared with plates in hand followed by Patty, who had seemingly arrived out of nowhere.

Toki's brows furrowed. When did Patty wake up? She wondered. Toki shook her head and smiled. She must have been having too much fun posing in the mirror with Kid.

Liz smiled. Toki was definitely hungry. Her mouth was practically drooling at the sight of food.

"Eat up!" Liz said cheerily.

"We've got a lot to do today." Patty chimed in.

Toki grinned and nodded.

"Bon Appetit!" Liz announced, and breakfast began.

Liz looked around the table. Patty was stuffing her face, as per usual. Kid was trying to cut his omelette in a symmetrical way, (and finding it very frustrating). Toki was eating properly, but at the same time hurriedly. Liz smiled and went back to her own food.

Breakfast went by fast, probably because everyone eating was too hungry to savor it. But Liz didn't mind. So long as they enjoyed it and got on with their day.

Kid offered to do the dishes; only because he liked organizing the plates in their precise symmetrical order. Liz shrugged, she was in no place to say no to free labor.

Meanwhile, Patty led Toki outside where they breathed the fresh morning air and soaked in the first sunlight that Toki could remember.

It was a beautiful day, the sun was alive and grinning, and he was laughing his hearty laugh, causing rays of sunlight to stream everywhere. They were all surrounded by the warming sounds of the city, which were all very rudely interrupted by the obnoxious hollering of a blue haired idiot…followed by a very worried looking black haired woman.

"Oi!Oi!Oi!Oi! Why didn't anyone tell me! Black*Star, that we had a new arrival!" the youth who announced himself as Black*Star hollered.

"Wait up Black*Star! You're being too loud! You'll wake up everyone up!" the pony tail-lady scolded. "What have I told you about going ahead of me?"

"But Tsubaki…" Black*Star started to whine.

"No buts." Said the woman known as Tsubaki in a motherly scolding tone.

"We have to wait for Ki-" she stopped, having spotted Toki. Tsubaki smiled warmingly and waved.

"Hello" she said politely, "you must be the new arrival."

Tsubaki bowed and smiled. Toki felt the instinctive reaction to do the same.

"I am Toki" she said in the same tone as Tsubaki. Then she noticed Tsubaki tense up.

"TSUBAKI!" Patty yelled, and pounced on the older girl. Toki giggled. Oh, that's why she tensed.

"Hey!" yelled Black*Star, "Get yer paws off my weapon. She's mine!" Tsubaki blushed, her face hidden from behind Patty. Patty noticed nothing, she just continued to hug the other girl to smithereens.

Toki's head shot up at the word, "Weapon?" she whispered to herself. Toki mentally pointed at Tsubaki, "Tsubaki is a weapon," she then pointed at Black*Star. "And he must be her meister." She registered. Toki walked over to the newly introduced girl, and pulled a reluctant Patty off of her.

"You're a weapon?" Toki asked Tsubaki politely, already knowing the answer.

"Yes!" Tsubaki replied happily, "Why you ask?"

"Apparently I am too." Said Toki shrugged shyly, "And something called a Death Scythe, apparently."

A/N

You didn't think I would leave out Black*Star and Tsubaki, did you? Shame on you people. –waggles finger-

And now, the fun begins. 3

I feel like such an Alois Trancy, leaving you all hanging like this. Really, this isn't me who is leaving you hanging. It's my Beta. BLAME HER. SHE'S THE ONE WHO LEAVES YOU WITH CLIFFIES.

Also, for those of you who don't know who Alois Trancy is, ANOTHER SHAME ON YOU.

Go watch Kuroshitsuji 2. But first watch Kuroshitsuji 1. I'm not a nerd, I swear.

Please enjoy responsibly.

_Yoru-101


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tsubaki s gentle smile faded in shock. Black Star s head whipped towards them, the words 'Death Scythe' reaching his ears.

A Death Scythe? They cried in unison. Tsubaki was in disbelief and Black Star in excitement.

Really?

Toki nodded, her confused look evident. What was the big deal about a Death Scythe? What, are they rare? A million questions whirled through her head until Black Star interrupted her rambling mind.

You must be really powerful then, huh? he said noisily.

Toki looked at her feet.

I don t know what you re talking about. She said quietly. 'What the heck was the big deal about a Death Scythe anyway?'

I m not really sure what a weapon or a Death Scythe is. Toki confessed sheeply.

Black Star was dumbfounded. What kind of idiot didn't know what they were? He was getting angry just thinking about it.

WHAT? he hollered, Where do you come from that you don t know what a weapon is? Do you live in a shack or something? Man seriously

Tsubaki interrupted him by pulling his ear and whispering in it. As she whispered, her meister s responses were along the lines of But what? , really? and OH! That s why , Do I have to?

When Tsubaki was done, Black Star scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

Sorry about that, he said, I didn t mean to yell he grumbled.

He looked at Tsubaki angrily, Happy now?

Tsubaki nodded and gave him thumbs up. Black Star grumbled and looked away.

I guess while we re here, we might as well help you with your weapon skills. offered Tsubaki. She smiled gently, she loved helping people.

Toki nodded gratefully, I d like that

In the background, tired of being ignored, Patty moaned, I m bored. Can we get on with it? She turned to look behind her, and spotted Kid and Liz coming out of the manor. With a grin, Patty took a deep breath and yelled as loud as she could.

TSUBAKI-NEECHAN AND BLACK BAKA ARE HERE!

Tsubaki giggled and Black Star yelled indignantly. He then proceeded to give Patty a noogie muttering "Why you little" until Liz ran up to stop him.

Shall we go get Maka and Soul then? Kid asked. "Might as well make it a group date then. The more the merrier." He looked at Toki, "Is that alright with you?"

Toki nodded. She was eager to get started. They started the short trek to Maka and Soul s apartment, which was only a few blocks away, anyway. Toki took this time to study her surroundings, and memorized her way so she wouldn t get lost. She hated being a burden.

The houses were strangely shaped, but every street had their own appeal. Complementary colours were everywhere, and they helped the city achieve a light and upbeat feeling.

Looking to the North, Toki saw a huge building lined with sculls, spikes and enormous candles. Liz caught her staring and grinned at Toki's awe-struck face.

That s Shibusen, our school. Today s Sunday, so we don t go to school, but tomorrow you can come with us and maybe you'll remember something.

Toki hoped so. She hated her lack of knowing-stuff. Tearing her eyes away from Shibusen, she continued her scenery studying.

The group walked for few more minutes, through a few alleyways and past by a basketball court, until they reached a building of apartments that read Shibusen Dorms . The sign was written in big letters on the roof, with a big funny shaped skull separating the words.

Here we are. Kid announced and proceeded to walk up the steps to knock on Soul and Maka s dorm door.

Soul opened the door, his yellow jacket glowing against the bright sunlight. He grinned.

You re late. He smirked, giving Kid some props. Kid grinned and returning the gesture.

Sorry, but we ran into the idiot on our way here.

HEY! Black Star retorted, and everybody laughed.

Maka appeared from behind Soul, a mountain of books in her arms.

Hey Toki! she said while wobbling, I have some learning books to help you

Maka lost her balanced and fell, but Soul moved quickly enough to catch her. The books flew everywhere and landed like grenades around the porch.

Wouldn t she learn better hands on? Soul asked while holding her. Maka blushed and turned away. Soul grinned inwardly, 'I m so cool' he thought to himself.

I suppose so. Maka said reluctantly, while still blushing. She moved to gather her books.

As they moved to exit of the apartment, Maka casually gave Toki one of the books, and whispered to her not to tell Soul. Toki nodded, giggling, and continued on.

-A/N-

H-hey, guys. Sorry this took so long.

I'd just like to say, like every cliche fanfiction writer, thank you to my reviewers. It means more than you know, and if you ever write a story of your own, you'll know how much it means to me.

My Beta writes this during her spare, so I give her props, even though she took a while. WAY TO BE BOSS.

Hope you liked that little bot of Soul/Maka. I added it just for you lovely readers. I'm not that great at romantic scenes, it seems.

Also, if anyone has a Soul Eater character OC that they'd like to put in the Classroom Scene once they get to Shibusen, give me the character descriptions, and I'll see what I can do. Pictures would be nice, but I can only put in a few until it gets too cluttered. SPACES ARE LIMITED. PLEASE AND THANK YOU.

See you next time, hope it doesn't take as long 3

-Yoru-101, dying author. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

By Yoru-101

Toki soon found herself at the basketball court they had passed on the way to Soul's house. They proceeded to stop there and Maka then announced that it would be the perfect place for Toki to practice.

"Ready Toki?" Maka asked eagerly.

"As ready as I'll ever be!" Toki replied sheepishly.

They had decided beforehand that it would be best if the weapons faced Toki without their meisters. Maka thought it would be best to help using with the raw feelings they themselves had experienced when they had first found out their true forms.

The group of weapons made their way to centre court, all facing Toki. The meisters were all sitting on the bench, waiting for the show to begin. Everyone was excited and eager to see what kind of weapon she was. The possibilities were endless. The mystery was finally about to unravel. Maybe Toki was like Tsubaki and have multiple forms? They would find out. Apprehension was high, and needless to say, no one was more excited than the aforementioned herself.

Toki began to close her eyes, and her timid smile disappeared. She concentrated on bringing forth her energy, like Soul had described earlier. She could feel the familiar thrum of power in her chest, familiar, yet at the same time foreign. It was a soothing feeling, much like seeing family after a long while. She felt calm, and yet excited at the same time. It was a strange feeling but Toki was determined to see it though.

Her new friends watched in anticipation as Toki's gold eyes closed and her aura began to expand.

Kid shifted uncomfortably. It was a heavier aura then had originally guessed. He had expected something lighter, and swifter, like arrows or flying knives. But instead of the feminine airiness he had presumed, he felt raw deadly power locked within a fatal weight. Crushing and unforgiving.

A cool breeze swept through the court, but only touched Toki, it seemed.

The group watched in fascination as Toki's hair was gently swept away from her face and her furrowed, concentrating brows grew more apparent then ever.

Toki could feel the power trying to work. It scratched at the surface, pleading for release. It was like a pulse, begging to be released from its confines. The pulse quickened and the power grew, Toki was getting more and more impatient. Her small body could barely contain it's growing expansion.

The group gasped the first time Toki glowed. Her shining quickened in pulses, as if it just needed to flow like water.

'This is taking too long.' Soul thought to himself. 'Any longer and it might get dangerous. For everyone.' He glanced at Maka, and then at Toki. His focused red eyes noticed pearls of sweat forming on her scrunched face.

Then it hit him. Why hadn't he thought of it sooner?

She needed an outlet.

She needed someone to fight.

A/N

….H-hey guys. –hides sheepishly in a corner-

I really hope you can forgive me. BUT ITS NOT ENTIRELY MY FAULT FOR NOT UPDATING.

And I also apologize to that one reviewer (you know who you are) Your character doesn't appear in this chapter (obviously) because I miscalculated when the classroom scene takes place. Once that comes about, you'll know.

On another note, Happy Holidays and Happy Belated Solstice. I have a gift for you all.

TWO MORE CHAPTERS ON THE WAY. OH YESSSSS.

Please enjoy. 3

Toodles,

Yoru-101


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

By Yoru-101

The wind picked violently up, sending Toki's jet black hair in a frenzied panic, and her face became more concentrated.

"What do you fight for?" Soul screamed over the bellowing wind.

Toki's golden eyes shot open, and millions of images raced in front of her eyes, too fast for her mind to even register. Toki only caught two images before they vanished; A tall man dressed in black, and a beautiful baby with a smiling face.

"I fight for…"

Toki then exploded into a bright flash of light. Her newfound friends shielded their eyes from the unsuspecting blast. They tried to run towards her in a panic.

"Toki!"

After what seemed like an endless stream of blindness, the light faded and they could see again.

A new weapon lay against the ground, unmoving and still.

Black Star and Tsubaki were the first to appear at her side, blocking the views of some very annoyed and concerned comrades.

"Well?" said Soul impatiently, trying to peer over Black*Star's massive blue hair, "What is she?"

Black Star and Tsubaki stood in front of the weapon, both trembling slightly. Worried, Liz touched Tsubaki on the shoulder, then both weapon and meister burst into laughter.

"I would have never expected that!" chortled Tsubaki.

As she continued to guffaw, resting her arm on her meister to steady her balance, the rest of the group finally saw what was so funny.

Instead of being a slim, sharp weapon that they were suspecting, Toki was one of the most brutal weapons of all.

She was sharp all right, but not with just one point. No, she had many points, an iron ball full of them to be exact.

The spiked iron ball was attached to an unbreakable chain, which in turn was chained to an iron handle, sleek, with silver designs entwined around it.

Toki was a Morning Star.

One of the most brutal weapons of all time, and she had passed out while transforming.

The rest of the group laughed with them.

A/N

I told you 3

One more chapter to go for this round.

Call it my early gift to you.

Please enjoy.

Yoru-101


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

By Yoru-101

Maka couldn't believe it.

Sweet, gentle Toki, the girl who cried when they first met, a morning star? The brutal of brutality? Maka had had a theory that a weapon should be determined of personality, not the opposite. This was completely wrong.

Maka sighed, 'oh well' she thought, 'nothing we can do about this now.'

Maka set herself forward to prepare for her next task, waking up the sleeping torture instrument.

"Toki?" she said gently, knocking on her hilt.

"Toki you did it. Wake up."

Maka turned and looked at Soul expectantly. Her emerald eyes met his ruby ones, and he flushed slightly under the heavy stare.

"Pick her up so we can bring her to the bench, please."

Soul nodded rather swiftly.

Maka stood, and proceeded towards the bench ahead of him. She then heard a small grunt, followed by her name.

"Maka.." she heard Soul say.

"Yeah?" she said, glancing over her shoulder in response, she didn't look at him.

"I…

…I can't pick her up." He said.

Maka stopped, and turned around.

"What do you mean you ca-"

"She's too heavy" Soul interrupted, both hands on Toki's hilt and pulling dramatically. Maka snorted.

"Come off it Soul, don't be so lazy."

"I'm serious! She weighs a freakin' ton!"

Black Star laughed heartily and puffed his chest.

"Step aside, Soul. Looks like this is the job for me, the strongest man in all of Shibusen. The one who will surpass God, ME! Black*Star!"

He laughed again, wearing his ego on his sleeve. Soul rolled his eyes and backed up to make room for the pompous idiot.

Black Star stood beside Toki and swiftly grabbed her hilt with one hand.

Soul snorted, "Show off," he muttered under his breath.

Black Star pulled,and pulled, and pulled, but Toki wouldn't budge.

He tried both hands, but she still remained in the same position as she was when she transformed. Not even a chain link moved. Black Star then tried with all the strength he could muster, teeth clenched tight and sweat pouring off him like rivers, but Toki was just too heavy. She didn't even budge.

He panted heavily.

"I give up." He wheezed, exhausted, "Lets just leave her there…"

he collapsed on the ground. Tsubaki ran over to him, shaking her head, as everyone else just laughed nervously.

What kind of monster of a meister could have turned Toki into a death scythe, if Black*Star or Soul couldn't even pick her up? They were almost glad not to know.

Toki must have been a formidable weapon before she lost her memories.

They were all secretly glad they knew her as she was now.

A/N

AAANNNNND THAT'S ALL FOLKS.

Hope you enjoyed these three chapters.

So, you all know what Toki is now. Great. But I'm curious as to hear your thoughts on what's going on.

I won't give away anything, but I might drop a hint, if you're lucky. (It's not an excuse to make you review-cough-)

The Morning Star happens to be my favourite weapon. Can you tell? 3

Anyways, sorry for the shortness of these latest chapters, but I wanted to split them into three.

For cliffhanger's sake. I'm a sucker for it.

Happy Holidays everyone! And a Happy New Year.

BRING ON 2011.

Yoru-11


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

By Yoru-101

Another bright flash of light, and Toki was back to her normal self.

She stirred, and opened her golden eyes in exhaustion,

"Kid…" she murmured groggily.

She rubbed her eyes, trying to will the cobwebs out from inside her head.

"Did I do it?" she yawned.

"Yes, Toki. You did it." Kid said comfortingly, patting her encouragingly on her shoulder.

Toki responded with a sleepy smile.

She then looked at Soul.

"Thank you for your advice" she said, facing him, "It really helped."

Soul allowed a small smile to grace his lips.

"Well?" he asked softly, " What are you fighting for?" His gaze shifted to Maka for an instant, and then returned back to Toki.

All eyes were on the newly-found Morning Star.

"Well.." she started, shifting a little on the spot,

"I remembered something."

"Really? That's great!" said Maka waved enthusiastically,

"What did you remember?"

All ears were now on the newly-found Morning Star.

"Well…" Toki started.

"I remember a man dressed in black, and a smiling baby."

She looked at Kid for a moment and smiled softly at him, not knowing why.

Kid blushed and shifted uncomfortably.

"Well," Maka said, putting her hands on her hips,

"It's not much but its something!" She smiled,

"At least it's better than the mirrors!"

They all laughed, except for Black Star because he was too tired to laugh. Instead he grumbled in good humour.

Toki laughed too, but more awkwardly, for she couldn't help feeling that she was the one being laughed at. The laughter eventually died away, and Soul looked at his watch.

The time read 2:30 PM.

They had been here for a while.

"I'm hungry." He announced.

"Me too" Maka chimed in.

"Me three!" sang Patty.

"Shall we go out for pizza then?" asked Liz, "Kid's buying."

"Yeah!" they all cheered, except for Kid, who groaned instead. He was always the one buying, it seemed.

They all began their way to the Death Pizza, while Kid used his Gold Death card to pay for their food. They all thanked him, Soul slapping him on the back real hard, Toki smiling gently from across the table, Patty inhaling everything.

By the time they finished, it was time to go home. Maka had some reviewing to do before school the next day, and Soul said

something about wanting to practice his piano alone in peace.

Tsubaki convinced a reluctant Black Star to go home, bribing him with the promise of Star cookies the next day. He readily agreed and raced home.

Liz, Patty, Kid and Toki all made their way to Death Manor, where Toki slept on the couch again.

Liz gently placed her sleeping sister on her shoulders and they too made their way to their rooms, needing something called 'beauty sleep', as Liz called it.

Kid started up the stairs to his bedroom, on the way up, he stopped to look at Toki who was sleeping peacefully on the couch, her breath even and her hair making a halo around her head. He stared at her for a while, the days' events sinking in. He stared in a way as if the harder he stared, the easier the mysteries continued within this womanly mess would be revealed.

He stopped staring after a while, fatigue finally seeping in his body. There would be more time for thinking tomorrow.

He turned and continued up the stairs. The sooner his father came back, the sooner he could push this mystery on to him.

A/N

Hope you all had a wonderful holiday!

Geez, it sure was busy. Havin' the family over and whatnot.

Another chapter underway, should be up in a couple minutes, so watch out.

The next one's important, and not to mention my favourite chapter.

I would REALLY appreciate your input on the next one, it's short, but UUGGHHH

I CRIED WHILE WRITING IT.

HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

By Yoru-101

A lone grave lay in the flowered field.

A single visitor stood by and stared.

The figure was a man, tall and darkly coloured, except for his face. His alabaster skin contrasted with shocking blue eyes. They shone with a sadness that threatened to emerge with tears.

He looked down at the grave. Onyx hair streaked with white draped over his sad eyes. He smiled, a sad smile.

"It has been a long time, my love."

He touched the grave tenderly, and swept away invisible dust that mourned its stone surface.

He sat down beside the grave, and placed a bouquet of thornless roses at its base. The man sighed in sorrow.

"Our son is growing up much too fast." he whispered softly to the grave. He patted the ground.

"He looks more and more like you everyday." The man smiled again, a little more happier this time, and continued speaking.

"I'm sorry that it has been so long, but I couldn't leave Shibusen. I had to keep the Kishin trapped, but you knew that." He sighed with exhaustion, and raked his long fingers through his dark hair.

"But that time's over now." He sighed as he closed his eyes. He raised his head.

The wind blew gently through his hair, as if to softly comfort him. The man's heart clenched. His hand raised to try and calm the saddened organ, but layers of flesh prevented its boundary of comfort. A lone tear slid down his cheek.

"I was going to propose to you, you know." He choked out.

"When the ordeal was over and done with, we were going to be married," he sobbed softly,

"I even had our rings prepared in advance."

Tears slid down his pristine white cheeks, voicing the silent sorrow that coursed through the dark man. He choked again, trying to calm his breathing to continue speaking to someone who couldn't hear him.

"I wish you were here" he whispered to the wind.

After spending many moments in silence, some trying to calm himself, some just resting in peaceful silence, the man stood.

Pulling a black coat out of seemingly nowhere, and reached into his pocket to pull out a mask. He stood, and moved to put on his dark cloak.

He raised the mask to his face, but before he did so, he wiped his eyes dry, and patted the grave stone once more.

"I will return when I can" he said softly,

"And maybe next time, Kid will come with me".

With that, he placed the mask over his face, and took to skies. As he climbed higher and higher, always looking back until could no longer see the grave.

:Lillian Fuji:

Loving Mother

And would-be wife

She shall always be remembered

The man sighed to himself one last time, leaving his sorrows behind him.

It had already taken a full day for him to get to the grave site, and now he already had to leave.

He picked up the speed and accelerated back to Shibusen. He knew he would be tired by the time he got back, but deep in his gut, he felt it was urgent he needed to return.

A/N

WEEEELLLL?

WHAT'CHA THINK?

Do you know who the man was, HMMMMMM?

I thought I made it pretty obvious. And to those of you who guessed in advance, thank you!

I HOPE THIS CAME AS A SURPRISE TO THE REST OF YOU. It's more fun that way anyway.

For those of you that haven't reviewed yet, NOW IS THE TIME, MY FRIENDS. NOW IS THE TIME.

I'd really like to hear your input on this chapter. It'd mean a lot to me.

And, a bit of bonus question, WHO CAN GUESS MY FAVOURITE CHARACTER FROM SOUL EATER. I'd like to know yours too. 3

UNTIL NEXT TIME.


End file.
